Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:TILT
Laita viestit viivan alle! ---- Keskus Wikiaan on ilmotettava tästä! RuneWikinkukko.. Sotki sinun, minun ja varmaan monen muunkin käyttäjäsivun! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.57 (UTC) Miten olisi uusi käytäntö, että RuneWiki(n)Kukko (ja muut kukko nimet ja RuneWikiä loukkaavat) käyttäjät estettäisiin, eli niitä ei saisi olla? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.01 (UTC) : Kaikki sekosivat, kun päästiin Runewikinkukosta eroon... Nauroin, kun Aku lähetti viestin: "Kiinnostaisiko Byrokraatti", ja ennen kuin ehdin vastata: "Onnea uudelle Byrolle!". Pakko kyllä myöntää, että nopeaa toimintaa. =D No mutta mikäpäs siinä ja Rswiki1 kuulemma lopettaa runewikin käytön. Kertoi RuneScapessa ja sanoi, että hän ei enää välitä. Nyt voin hoitaa alkuperäisenkin Runewikikukon ja tämän "salaperäisen" isoveljen, mitä sanot? --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) Vieläkö käyt runewikichatissa? Kohta muuttuu muutto>> Selvien todisteiden perusteella RSWIKI1'NEN oli runewikinkukko, eikä hänen iso-veljensä. Kato lisää super mario x'sän keskustelusivulta! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.14 (UTC) Noh Tee vaan, ja nimeksi "runewikiNchatti" :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.58 (UTC) väärinkäsitys...pehmo sano et saa spammaa,ni se tarkottiki ladettajan rune ukkoo,luulin et wikias,srry Anarkismi 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.48 (UTC)anarkismi Testi [[Tiedosto:TILTLogo.jpg|150px|right|link=Käyttäjä;TILT]] 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.28 (UTC) :XD Unohdin ottaa automaattisen linkin pois! Heh... :150px|right|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.31 (UTC) huumoria pukkaa=D en ole aivan varma teinkö huumori sivun oikein joten voisitko tarkistaa että se on kunnolla tehty? ne sivut ovat Huumori:rat-zeziman armeija ja huumori:smelly quest Katso tuoreet muutokset Löydät sieltä... --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.27 (UTC) : Ei, unohdin laittaa tekstin: Falador. Ruudukko on luomassa ns. tunnelmaa. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) iik! vandalismia! elikkäs.. sivulla Dagannoth hide oli vandalismia poistin sen mutta sivu on nyt tyhjä -.- jos tiedät jotain tästä mysteerisestä nahasta voisit paikata tämän suuren aukon wikiassa=D --So what?! 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) oho=o en huomannut että poistit jo kyseisen sivun -_- sivu voikko muokata sivun rahaa pvp:ssä otsikkoa sivu sama juttu mut unohin alle kirjotuksen nyt se tulee (--Moikkaaja 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.09 (UTC)) sivu Otsikkoteksti sivu sivun nimeks tulee pure opas--Moikkaaja 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.42 (UTC) TehNoobShow Useiden tuntema TehNoobShowista tuttu Guthix episodeista 1, 2, 3 tulee vierailemaan RuneScapeen serveriin 134. Kellonaikaa ja pvm ei ole vielä päätetty. Näissä episodeissa esiintyvä Guthix, oli Suomalainen, mutta vaihtui 4 episoden ajaksi. Nyt TehNoobShow järjestää tilaisuuksia, joissa he voivat antaa faneille mitä haluavat. Pyytäisimme hyväksymistä tähän kampanjaan ja ehkä myös paikalle tulemista ja ääneen puhumista. --Guthix -TehNoobShow 16. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.21 (UTC) Clan Wars ottelu server 141! Hei. Runewikichat pitää nyt Clan Wars ottelun torstaina klo 15:30 servussa 141, tai mikä se Clan Wars server olikaan. Aloitamme serveristä 141 ja Varrockin suihkulähteestä. Tervetuloa mukaan, ota parhaat haarniskat ja aseet. Haastamme hyvän vastustajan. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.30 (UTC) Poistin ton yhen idiootin viestin Se valehteli minua. Taas jälleen herää kysymys, olisko se rswiki1'nen: Rswiki1'nen sanoi "hei hei", ja ton viime viestissä sekin sanoi "Hei hei". Hmm.... Alkaa jo pikkuhiljaa epäillyttää. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC) MOI! Miten pääsen byrokraatiksi? MOi! Olis kiva olla byrokraatti mutta en tiiä miten? Voiko joku auttaa? --Kossu241 20. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.19 (UTC) About your problems Your Wikia have been sent a message to central Wikia. We're glad to help you with problems. Just send a message to my Talk page. See my user page here. MichaeIdsuarez 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.27 (UTC) Tietenkin Olen niin hyvä enkussa, että osaan kuulemma jo 6. luokkalaisiakin paremmin :D --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.05 (UTC) Huhhuh Huhhuh... Menen kahdeksi päiväksi risteilylle, pääsee rentoutumaan kun Wiki-kieli ottaa hermoille. Huoh... (<¤>¿<¤>) Tulen pian taas takaisin. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.09 (UTC) Mitäs tykkäsit vanha kuoma? TILT oliko mun artikkelit hyviä? Tahtoisin vaan tietää kun tein 30 muokkausta ja kauhean käännösmutakan. Ja muuten tein oman luokan: Lord Negasen asiat. Toivottavasti sitä ei tartte. Voit laittaa sinne viestiä jos tahdot kunhan poistat 5 päivän kuluessa=) Terveisin: Otso --Lord Neganen 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) Autatko mua? Tehtäisiin artikkelit kaikista musiikeista(ainakin muutamista) Eikä oo! Ei varmana. Runewikichat on suurempi. Jopa nytkin. Tsekkasin asian. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.46 (UTC) = PS! Juhlan takia. = --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.47 (UTC) Tunnustus ennen näyttöä En voi enää salata, haukuin Aku ankkaa runessa "pahalla" kielellä, koska olin ärsyyntynyt siitä. Haukuin sitä pahaksi, enkä viiti nyt wikikielellä sanoa miksi. Noh, oli pakko tunnustaa, aku ankka näyttää sitten paremmissa merkeissä omalla kuvillansa. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.58 (UTC) Tässä todiste kuva I have to Remove this picture. I'm sorry. --MichaeIdsuarez 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) Lisäksi Ladettaja uhosi, että saisi tietoon minun Ip'nsä jonkun Shades of Deathin Ip selvitys jutulla. Hän haukkui minua myös moneksi muuksi. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.35 (UTC) Kiitos --Skill Mastery 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.19 (UTC)Skill Mastery Eli siis Sain poistettua siitä Taidot mallineesta sen rangen tilalle tulleen Skilli taulukon kuvan. Onneksi ^^ --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.29 (UTC) Kaaos tapahtunut Huomasin juuri, että kaikki nykyään mainostaa OMIA retkiään esimerkiksi etusivun keskustelusivulla. Kun kaikilla on samaan aikaan kaikkea, niin voi syntyä kaaos, riitoja ties mitä muuta. Voisitko antaa minulle yksinoikeudet tehdä noita retkiä, ja muilta oikeudet pidätetään? Olenhan retkieni isä. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 27. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.08 (UTC) :Tietenkin annan byrokraateille ja muille ylläpitäjille oikeuden järjestää. Muttakun sitten noi jotkut tekee käyttäjän runewikiin vain omia retkiänsä mainostamisessa. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 27. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.09 (UTC) Duel arenasta kertoo kaksi artikkelia Sivut ovat Duel Arena ja Duel arena. Ei ole hyvä että samasta asiasta kertoo kaksi artikkelia, joten toinen pitäisi ohjata toiseen. Mutta kumpi? --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.29 (UTC) Tervetuloa RuneWikiin! --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.21 (UTC) Kysymys? Soitatko Saksofonia? Okei... Tiesitkö, että ihminen aivastaa 160km/h vauhtia. HUOMAA: ei ollut kysymys... --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) Ja: En soita minäkään. --Sano, että olen ovela, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) No...? Soitatko huuliharppua? --Sano, että olen oveIa, mutta jätä vandaali pois. 28. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.37 (UTC) Kuvagalleria Miten saa omalle käyttäjä sivulle vaikkapa oman kuvagallerian pitääkö tehdä "luo artikkeli" napista ?????? --Skill Mastery 29. marraskuuta 2009 kello 05.12 (UTC)Skill Mastery Huh huh! Menee vainoharhaiseksi touhu RuneWikissä... Aku ankka antaa estot kyselemättä, jos vain nimessä jokin viittaa hänelle epämieluiseen asiaan. Käyttäjäni Suomen Hiiva bännittiin syystä: Mitäs sanoin? Että ärsyttää... Ehdin kumoamaan yhden vandaalin muokkauksen ja korjaamaan toisen artikkelin ennen bännejä... --Suomen Hiiva. 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.43 (UTC) Hyvää hiivallista joulua! Hiiva on joulun symboli. Tärkein sellainen. Hyvää hiivallista joulua toivottaen Suomen Hiivat. Tiedosto:Joulu_kortti_hiivaa.png --Suomen Hiivat 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.59 (UTC) Hei :( Pidän joulusta ja jouluhiivasta. En ole ikänä joutunut hiivan vastustuskohteeksi. Hiiva kuuluu jouluun niin paljon kuin joulupukki ja te puhutte joulupukistakin ja vielä enemmän. Hiivasta on tullut alkuperäisesti kaikki muut ruuat, pullat ja pizzat (ehkä ei ihan pitsoja), anyway hiiva on minun mielestäni kaiken perjaate ja A ja O!! --Suomen Hiivat 30. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.04 (UTC) en osaa =( En osaa laittaa kuvagalleriaani kuvia voisitko auttaa ?? --Skill Mastery 1. joulukuuta 2009 kello 05.55 (UTC)Skill Mastery